


It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Falls in Love

by Scottsjackdaniels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Glenn and Daryl are together Rick just likes Glenn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottsjackdaniels/pseuds/Scottsjackdaniels
Summary: Daryl is still a virgin. Glenn and him are together, but Glenn needs advice, so he asks Rick for help. While Glenn and Daryl are making out, Glenn thinks about what Rick told him, and he accidentally says Rick's name. Daryl sees red.





	

Glenn woke to warm arms wrapped around his torso. He stretched out of the hold Daryl had on him and tried to leave the bed without disturbing the other man. When he felt Daryl's hand pull him back in protest, he knew the man was awake.

When he turned back, Daryl still looked dazed from being woken up, but Glenn thought the man would go back to sleep if he made him.

"Stay," Daryl said. He was always clingy when he was tired. Glenn almost obeyed his boyfriend's demand. Being next to Daryl in bed was the best place on earth as far as Glenn knew, but he also knew this was the only chance to talk alone with Rick. 

"I'll be right back," Glenn reassured. He placed the thin sheet back over Daryl. He slid his hand from the older man's cheek all the way to his bicep soothingly to make sure he stayed in bed. 

When he pulled back the curtain to leave, Daryl watched him, but he didn't rise from the mattress. Glenn took the chance to rush to Rick, because he knew the man would be awake even before the sun came up. The man never really slept anyway.

"Rick," he whispered, but it was loud enough for the other man to notice.

"Glenn?" the man lifted the curtain to find his friend waiting outside of his cell. Rick had a confused expression, because no one was usually up this early. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" he had expected the worse. 

Glenn shook his head hoping he didn't make the leader worry too much. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk about something," Glenn regretted coming to the man's room. He thought about how awkward it would be to ask Rick for relationship advice, but he couldn't turn back now.

"Okay," the man responded. Rick still looked on guard, though, like he knew this would be an awkward situation. He tilted his head back a little motioning for Glenn to come into the cell.

Glenn went in, but he felt like he shouldn't have came. They were both tired, and Daryl was in bed waiting for him. He should've just gone back and forgot this dreadful conversation. He didn't move, though. He kept his feet in place in the middle of Rick's room and looked at the ragged walls.

"So, is this about Daryl?" Rick sat down, the springs in the mattress creaking from his weight as he sent a knowing look to Glenn.

Glenn didn't question how Rick always knew everything; he just nodded his head, staring straight down at his shoes.

"Did he do something or did you?" Rick asked.

Glenn let out a tired laugh. "Neither of us did anything. That's what I wanted to ask you about," he looked up into the other man's eyes, trying not to be uncomfortable talking about his sex life.

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" he tried using a quieter voice than he had before, making sure no one could hear them. 

"No, and Daryl..." Glenn stopped himself. He knew he shouldn't be telling Rick any of this, but he would feel terrible if he told him that Daryl had never had sex before, so he bent the truth. "Daryl hasn't been with anyone in a long time, and I'm not sure if he ever wants to have sex again. Ever," he felt stupid saying these things, because Rick had other things to deal with other than relationship problems.

"Would you be okay with that?" Rick shrugged like it was no big deal.

Glenn hadn't expected Rick to ask that. The younger man opened his mouth, but he shut it again not knowing what to say. He thought about how he felt just being with Daryl. The man always made him feel warm, and he felt safe knowing Daryl had his back. He was at home when he was with his boyfriend, and he wouldn't give that up for anything. 

"Yeah, I think so," he added the last part even though he had been sure of the answer. 

"And maybe he does want to. I don't think you should push it, though. Just see what happens. Just talk about it with him. Not with me," he smirked, knowing he was right. 

Glenn nodded. "Thanks, Rick," he looked back up at the man. He was the only one who knew about Daryl and him, but Glenn would still come to him for advice if everyone in their group knew. 

"Tell me, though," he paused, "if anything happens or if you need something. Tell me." He got off the bed, walked toward Glenn, and put a hand on the other's shoulder. His expression grew serious as his eyes met Glenn's.

The other boy nodded, pondering what the man said. He was going to ask Daryl if he ever wanted to have sex, and he was going to stay with him no matter what the answer was.

After Glenn thanked Rick, he went back to Daryl in bed. The other man couldn't fall asleep without him, so he had waited for Glenn to get back.

"Where were you?" the older man asked as he wrapped his arms back where they belonged around Glenn.

"I was just talking to Rick. It was nothing," he wrapped the blanket around both of them. He decided he would talk to Daryl later that night, but right now he just wanted to be held by him.

.:.:.:::.:.:.

It was a usual day, but Glenn had felt nervous the whole time on his shift. He knew it was because of what he was going to ask Daryl, but he shouldn't have been worried about it. As the day was coming to an end, he thought about what he would say to his boyfriend.

As soon as he approached the room he shared with Daryl, he was pulled in by the other man. Suddenly, rough hands were squeezing his hips, and lips were moving against his. Glenn was startled, but he placed one hand on Daryl's face and one on the man's chest. Daryl's tongue slid across Glenn's bottom lip sending a shock through the younger man's body.

It was always nice to kiss Daryl, but something about his boyfriend pulling him in all of a sudden struck Glenn as odd. Daryl wasn't forceful like this, and Glenn was usually the one to initiate kissing. Everything was moving way too fast for this to be a normal kiss.

"Daryl?" Glenn breathed out, as he pressed his boyfriend's chest back causing their lips to part. 

"What's wrong?" Daryl took the opportunity to start a trail of kisses down Glenn's jaw and eventually to his neck. 

"Nothing," Glenn moaned out. He had lost his train of thought with the feeling of Daryl's mouth on his body and his hands dangerously close to his erection.

Daryl pressed Glenn against the wall softly, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to keep him from going anywhere. Glenn's hands traveled up and down his boyfriend's torso like he was trying to memorize what it felt like, because the feeling of Daryl like this was new to him and he didn't want to forget it.

Every time Daryl's mouth touched the area a few inches below his chin, Glenn couldn't stop himself from shivering and moaning out his boyfriend's name.

He realized he wasn't going to have to talk to Daryl about their sex life if this continued. He made a mental note to thank Rick sometime tomorrow, but right now all he wanted was to touch every inch of Daryl.

"R-Rick," Glenn moaned quietly, not wanting people to hear. He hadn't realized that he hadn't said his boyfriend's name, because he had been too concentrated on the way Daryl's fingers were undoing his belt. 

Everything felt like it was falling into place, but then he couldn't feel Daryl on him anymore. He opened his eyes and realized Daryl had stepped away from him. His eyes were locked with Glenn's; Daryl had a look that Glenn couldn't figure out. 

"What's wrong?" Glenn tried to reach for his boyfriend's shoulder, but he leaned away from the touch.

"You said Rick," he swallowed hard, and Glenn could see that his fists were clenched. 

"What?" Glenn responded with actual confusion.

"You said his name," he tried to make his expression calm as he held back his anger. Glenn could see his jaw clenching after he talked.

Glenn realized what he meant: he had said Rick's name on accident while Daryl was kissing him.

"Is that what you were doing when you said you talked to him this morning?" he asked. He blinked a few times to keep his eyes dry.

"No, Daryl, I wouldn't do that to you," Glenn tried to convince his boyfriend, but Daryl didn't believe it.

"Then, what were you doing?" he asked. This time he didn't hide how furious he was. 

"Daryl, I," Glenn didn't know what to say, because he didn't want Daryl to know that he asked Rick about advice for their relationship. He also didn't want Daryl to think he was sleeping with Rick.

Daryl thought the lack of an answer meant the worst, and he stormed out of their shared room. Glenn followed yelling for him to stop when he realized Daryl was heading to the guard tower where Rick was on duty.

As soon as he got there, Daryl grabbed the front of Rick's shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Rick's gun fell from his hands as his back collided with the ragged surface.

"Fucking stay away from him," Daryl yelled as he pressed his fists into Rick's chest.

"What the fuck," Rick was trying to push the man off, but Daryl's grip was too tight. Glenn ran into the room right on time to distract Daryl, because he had been ready to punch Rick.

"Daryl, stop," Glenn ran to the two men to try to get between them. He wrapped his hands around Daryl's to get him off Rick, and Daryl pulled his fists back the second Glenn touched him.

Daryl took in the sight of Glenn and Rick together. Glenn was standing in front of the other man, protecting him. Both of them had a similar expression: they looked scared of him. Glenn looked a little more sympathetic than Rick, but they both seemed to be on guard. That was ironic, because Daryl felt like he was the one being attacked. Even though he was used to the feeling, he hadn't expected it from the two people he trusted most in the world. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. Rick was the person Glenn always talked to; he even went to him before Daryl sometimes. He knew it wasn't his fault that the two had gotten together, but it felt like it. He hadn't had sex with Glenn, and that's what the boy had wanted, so he went to someone who would put out. The thought of Glenn and Rick together made him feel sick. The memory of Glenn moaning the man's name made each breath feel like Daryl's lungs had collapsed. 

"Daryl?" Glenn's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Daryl was angry as ever. He rejected the hand that was reaching for his arm and walked past them.

"You two have fun together," he said in the scariest voice Glenn had ever heard him use. He walked out, not giving either of them a last look. He heard Glenn behind him the whole way to his bike, but he took off before the other man could catch up.


End file.
